Tramp Stamp
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: When Kaname gets protective of Zero, he decides to mark him. How does he? Why does Zero let him? you'll find out. ONE-SHOT Yaoi. K/Z


_**NOTE: Kaname and Zero share a dorm but they have separate rooms. Zero is in the Night Class, right now. Every Friday, students can wear whatever they want (casual Friday).**_

"What the hell was that, earlier?" Kaname asked one night, clearly pissed off.

Zero shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing! I don't even know that girl."

But the pureblood wasn't convinced. "Then why did she kiss you?!" he accused.

"How would I know?" then Zero smirked, "Maybe she saw you hiding in the bushes, when you were spying on us." He pressed Kaname against him; grinding his hips into the pureblood's one weakness. Zero was feeling playful, "Why don't you make me forget all about her?"

"Is that a challenge?" the brunette caught on quickly, "Well, you'll be lucky if you can even move after I'm done with you!"

Kaname pounced on the hunter, sending them both sprawling onto the bed. Clothes went flying as the pureblood swiftly stripped himself and Zero. Any other night they would have laid together and kissed before anything truly sexual, but tonight Kaname had to prove himself.

He began by taking Zero into his mouth, causing the hunter to gasp. Teasing the aroused flesh with his fangs, Kaname almost made Zero instantly cum. But he knew something that would leave his lover speechless.

"Kaname! Please!" the hunter cried as he felt Kaname release his erection.

The pureblood simply smiled at the longing lilac eyes staring at him, "I would do anything for you, Zero. But I just get so hurt when some girls try to flirt with you. I want everyone to know you're mine!"

Zero locked eyes with the brunette, "I feel the same way, but what can we do? I mean if you really want I would even wear a dog collar with your name on it around my neck."

Kaname almost burst when he figured out exactly how he would mark Zero He put on an innocent expression, "How about we make this interesting? If I can make you lose your mind within one minute, I get to mark you how ever I want."

The hunter raised an eyebrow, "What do I get if I win?"

"You can mark ME however you want to."

"You're on! And by the way you're time starts now."

Quickly Kaname went to work. He went back to Zero's throbbing arousal, but he didn't put it into his mouth. Instead, he went for the skin right below it. Then the pureblood unleashed his secret weapon; he bit the underside of Zero's erection!

As soon as his teeth sank into the flesh, Zero gave a loud cry. His body spasmed in pleasure. The feeling was so intense that the hunter passed out!

"I guess that means I win!" the pureblood mused.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Sunlight crept into the room; waking Zero. He sat up, feeling confused and disoriented, and turned to the sleeping brunette next to him. He shook him, "Kaname, wake up!"

When the pureblood opened his eyes he found Zero giving him a questioning look.

"Kaname, what happened last night? The last thing I remember was the amazing sensation of you biting me." The hunter blushed, "But then everything went black."

"Well, you passed out and I took you up on the bet we made."

Zero felt around his neck; expecting to find a collar or something, but there wasn't one. "How did you mark me?"

The pureblood slyly grinned, "You'll find out when you're getting changed for class. Don't forget today is casual Friday. I laid out an outfit for you already, since you slept so late." Then he causally got up and went to his room to get dressed.

-10 MINUTES LATER-

"HOLY SHIT!" the yelling was coming from Zero's room, "KANAME, GET IN HERE! NOW!"

The brunette peeked into the room, cautiously. Zero had just finished getting dressed when he saw the mark. There on his lower back was a tattoo that read _**Kaname Kuran's**_!

"I guess you found it."

Zero turned to Kaname, "Out of all the places you could have put it, you had to give me a tramp stamp?!"

Despite Zero's anger, the pureblood smiled at his handiwork. The tattoo was visible between the t-shirt and low riding jeans he had chosen for the hunter; just like he imagined. He calmly kissed Zero and led him out towards the way to their first class.

In case you're wondering, Zero didn't change his clothes. He liked belonging to Kaname. In fact, the next day Kaname got a matching tattoo on his lower back that read _**Zero Kiryu**_!


End file.
